Eliza Gray
| resides = | billed = | music = | music = "Bad Romance" by | current_efeds = WEW | previous_efeds = | alignment = None | wrestling_style = Technical Dirty | trainer = Sophie Oliveira | handler = ZOEY! EWIKIA USERNAME: ZWaltersxo | debut = November 15th, 2011 }} Eliza Adora Gray better known simply as Eliza Gray Is a Canadian born retired professional wrestler, former olympic figure skater, and show host signed to World Elite Wrestling as a co-General Manager for its developmental brand, TNT. In World Elite Wrestling, she won the company's WEW Starlet Championship two times during her run and is currently tied for most reigns with Sayge Jemson and Sophie Oliveira. In WEW she made history becoming the first person to win a championship in their debut match up. Gray also served as an assistant general manager for the global company. Training In twenty eleven Eliza wanted to break out in wrestling. By luck she found WEW Starlet, Sophie Oliveira at a house show. Eliza asked Sophie to train her and the Starlet and WEW Champion at the time agreed to teach her. After months of harsh training Eliza was offered a contract with World Elite Wrestling a three year deal. Eliza accepted it glad to be able to skip the smaller promotions. World Elite Wrestling (2011-2012) Debut and Starlets Champion TBA World Elite Wrestling (2012-2013) Hatred for WEW and feud with Sayge Jemson TBA Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers **Canada's Most Beautiful Lock(Sharpshooter) **Glamour Spike(Spike Piledriver) * Signature Moves **Multiple Styles of Suplex **Russian Leg Sweep **Powerbomb **Knee Strike **Powerslam **Scoop Slam **Big Boot **High Impact Clothesline **Falling Neckbreaker **Camel Clutch **Boston Crab * Entrance Music ** "Dream With Me" by Jackie Evancho (WEW, November 15-December 10) ** "Oops!...I Did It Again" by Britney Spears(WEW, December 10th-April 5) ** "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga (WEW) *'Nicknames' ** High Class Diva(WEW) ** Evil Bitch(WEW) *'Managers' *'Wrestlers Managed' Championships and Accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' ** WEW Starlet Championship (2 times) ** TNT General Manager (Current) ** Adrenaline Assistant General Manager(Former) ** Record for fastest Championship win in the history of World Elite Wrestling with her winning the Starlet Title in her very first match. *'The Other Side' **Honorable Mentions For MATCH OF THE YEAR 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Isis De La Cruz WEW **Ranked as the #3 FEUD/STORYLINE OF 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe WEW **Honorable Mentions For Most Improved of the year 2011 **Ranked as the #3 Rookie of the year 2011 **The Other Side ranked her #28 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the 2011 TOS awards WEW Awards The WEW Awards are awards given out annually by World Elite Wrestling to celebrate members of its roster. Part of the awards are awarded to Superstars via an exclusive voting committee while the other half are fan voted (the Viewer's Choice Awards). In Other Media Eliza has been in a Canadian horror movie starring as a murderer. In September 2012 Eliza decided to write a book about the times she had in World Elite Wrestling. At one point Eliza ran a small production named 'High Class Productions' in World Elite Wrestling. Personal life Eliza Gray was born to a single mother by the name of Charlotte Gray and a man named Robert Jemson. Eliza grew up middle class. Sometimes she never got what she wanted that shaped her into the woman who needed to have everything she wanted. It shaped her into the High Class Diva. Eliza made it through High School. Rather than go to college Eliza ended up in the 2008 Olympics for figure skating. She continued her figure skating career until she decided she wanted to pursue wrestling. She has a total of four half sisters. Sayge Jemson, Spencer Jemson, Shantelle Jemson, and Skylar Jemson. External links *http://worldelitewrestle.proboards.com/ Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers